Again
by belisaria.hald
Summary: My Bering and Wells - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. au with Myka as the pilot and Helena as the annoying rookie.


Author's note: This is me trying to partake in AU week with my Bering and Wells Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. AU. I am slightly obsessed with agent Melinda May and I think I could ship her with almost every female character in or outside the fandom. I'm not entirely convinced with this au, Helena looks a little out of character to me. I hope you like it anyway.

Once again I have to remind you that these babies do not belong to me, I just play with them in my sweet candy world of denial and fluff.

* * *

Myka closed the door of the cabin and let herself fall gracelessly on the pilot chair. After pulling off such an act to save their collective asses she needed to unwind for a second before getting ready to take off.

The new girl, Helena, was a problem for them. She had said so to Artie when they had started monitoring her. Yes, she was a mechanical genius, yes, she could make wonders in their laboratory, but she was not a trained agent and as if that wasn't enough, she also belonged to a secret, anti-government anarchist group.

Artie's response had been that it wouldn't be Myka's problem. She was only there to drive the bus after all. The bruise on her left elbow begged to differ.

She tried to soothe the tension in her neck and let go of the uptight composure she needed to keep in front of the others. The noises of gunfire and crumbling buildings were hard to quiet in her head.

The new girl had beaten every record, managing to get her into combat during their first day in action. This annoyed Myka to no end.

Okay, maybe the thing that annoyed her more than everything else was the fact that she had felt compelled to step in to save her pretty ass, again. Or the fact that Helena smiled to her every time she did. No, probably the fact that she had started to smile back. Oh, that annoyed her so much.

She heard a soft knock on the other side of the metal door. Oh god, why?

"Come in" Myka said in the most monotone voice she could manage.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Helena's head peeked into the threshold of the cabin. Why indeed.

She stood there for a while, waiting for an answer from the agent. When she realized she wasn't going to get a word from her, she just decided to let herself in, strolling casually towards Myka. The pilot went back to staring at the controllers, trying to look as busy as possible in the hope of making the newbie understand she didn't want anything to do with her.

"I know you don't like me, I get it," Helena started talking with a soft voice. She reached for the co-pilot chair but before she could even try to seat Myka shot her a harsh glance through her aviators and the technician jolted back as if she had just been electrocuted.

"I just wanted to say thank you, okay? Thank you for saving my ass. Again. I will do my best not to put myself in another dangerous situation," She blurted out without catching her breath and by the end of the sentence she was panting a little bit, her long, silky locks moving slightly on her shoulders. She was shivering.

"I need to get ready for take off," said Myka dryly. She needed Helena out of her cockpit, with her trembling locks and smooth accent and the booming noises of combat echoing with her every step.

This time Helena didn't say anything. She lingered just a few more seconds, her fingers digging deep in her pockets, then turned on her heels and left the pilot alone.

Myka closed her eyes, took off her sunglasses and inhaled deeply. Everything was going to be okay. She would talk to Artie again and ask him to leave her out of the field for good: if she were to see the barrel of a gun it would be in the hand of someone trying to take her out of the bus.

She let the silence of the cockpit fill her head, the placating feeling of solitude and-

The metal door burst open suddenly and without even thinking Myka was on her feet, her left hand instinctively reaching for her belt, for a gun that she didn't have anymore, her right hand clasped tightly around Helena's wrist. The technician looked startled but amused.

"Sorry, I just..."

She didn't finish the sentence, instead she reached over with her free hand, pulling Myka's face nearer and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Myka didn't stop her. She could have done it easily, she could have put Helena KO with her pinky if she had wanted to. But she didn't. She just let the shorter woman kiss her, the soft sigh escaping from her throat completely replacing the crashing and the shooting.

When they parted she finally let go of the other woman's wrist, she tried to maintain her composure though she kind of felt like she was crumbling away.

"Listen," started Helena. "Two months ago I thought I lived in a world whose frontiers were set by science and technology, a world ruled by corrupted politicians and assassins. Since I started working for SHIELD I found out that all the bullshit about gods and aliens and monsters is true and yes, sometimes I get really annoying and I tend to put us all in danger. That's why I need your help. You've been there before. And I don't really care who in the bloody hell you were before being the pilot, I just know I need your hel-"

"Shut up," said Myka grabbing the inventor by the collar of her blue shirt and crashing her lips together again. And again. And again.


End file.
